


Heaven

by wiselavi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, link is the most submissive and masochistic boy on the planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/pseuds/wiselavi
Summary: Link spends the night working overtime.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empatheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/gifts).



> happy birthday, andi!! i hope this is okay bc WOW i was planning on writing some bittersweet thing about link meeting malcolm and link's childhood in general, but. didn't happen. this is also probably gonna be really stereotypical/boring porn bc writing porn is rlly difficult and i'm new to it but. everyone has to start somewhere~  
> have a good bday, sis <3
> 
> good easy listening that i wrote this to and recommend: follow me down by the pretty reckless and hold me down by halsey  
> also the masochism tango, obviously

Link knocked on the door to Lvellie's current bedroom and stood outside, waiting for a signal to enter. Lvellie had asked him to come by during supper, after Allen was asleep and two other CROWs had been assigned to guard him for the night. He'd barely kept himself from sprinting to Lvellie's door after being stuck waiting for Allen to fall asleep, and now that he was here, it was an effort not to barge in and rush to his side. It had been too long since they'd spent their time together like this, and Link was desperate. For him, it was agony just waiting to be called in.

"Come in." Link opened the door as quickly and quietly as he could, shutting it gently behind him, before turning to look at his master. The sight took his breath away.

Lvellie was lounging comfortably on an armchair, legs propped up on a footrest and reading a cookbook, with his hair down and, to Link's delight, chest bare. Link crossed his legs. It felt like his entire body had blushed at the sight. Lvellie didn't seem to notice, as he didn't even bother looking up from his book, only repositioning his legs to create a gap between them and pointing to the ground at his feet. It was a gesture Link recognized very well. 

Link stepped in front of him and immediately fell to his knees, shuddering as Lvellie started petting his hair and slowly unraveling his braid. It took all of Link's willpower not to grab at Lvellie's thighs, to run his hands along his chest, to caress his face and kiss him for as long as he could, but he knew trying to take charge might get him kicked out, and those few seconds of pleasure weren’t worth giving up everything he'd get if he were patient. So Link stayed still and let Lvellie comb out his braid, basking in the warmth from Lvellie's hand flooding through him, and he only took action when that hand grabbed his loose hair to pull him forward. At that, Link immediately moved to undo the older man's belt, the rest of his body nearly trembling with excitement but his hands steady, and he freed Lvellie's cock in seconds.

It was hard already, which made Link happier than he could ever describe, his heart soaring at knowing he was already exciting his love that much, and he wrapped one hand around it, putting the other on Lvellie's hip to brace himself as he leaned forward to kiss the tip. He moved his lips down the underside of it, peppering kisses down his length, licking and sucking on his balls before running his tongue back up to close his lips around the head, hand still slowly pumping up and down. Before he could stop himself, he moved the hand on Lvellie's hip to his own pants, aiming to tease himself for a while, for a little relief from how badly he was aching.

A quick kick came, one he didn't even think to dodge, as Lvellie's boot connected squarely with his stomach. He tried to pull away on instinct and earned another kick and a tighter grip on his hair, before feeling a painful pressure on his member from Lvellie almost crushing it with his foot. He groaned, trying to hide how much he was enjoying the sensation, and went back to servicing his master. He moved both hands to Lvellie's hips and focused on taking as much of him as he could. He sucked on the tip, savoring the taste of his precum, then started going down on him properly, easily taking his length down to the base. Link had figured out some ways of suppressing his gag reflex a long time ago and he'd had plenty of experience by now, as well, so making Lvellie come was a quick and easy task. If Link wasn't so desperate for his own pleasure, he probably would've employed a bit of teasing just to make it last longer.

Lvellie's hand tightened in his hair eventually, pulling Link's head down on his cock and keeping himself deep in Link's throat, leaving him to drink down everything he could without choking as Lvellie's seed filled his mouth. He swallowed what he could and cleaned off anything that had dripped down Lvellie's cock as the older man relaxed and released his grip on Link's hair. When he was done, Link leaned back on his haunches and waited for his next orders, trying to ignore the building orgasm from the boot still digging into his own cock.

"You should know better than to pleasure yourself without my permission, Howard," Lvellie said sternly, already mostly recovered from his orgasm, though Link could still see the blush in his cheeks, hear the quiet fight to steady his breathing; the lax air about him was the clearest hint that he hadn't really pulled himself together yet. Even when Lvellie seemed calm and collected, it was easy to see the tension in his neck, his shoulders, his back, and Link took immense pride in being the only person who ever got to see him honestly and completely off-guard. It was almost difficult to take Lvellie seriously when he was like this.

"Yes, sir. I apologize," Link replied, and the pressure against his dick increased. He grunted, but didn't move. That would bruise, to say the least, and it didn't turn him off in the slightest.

"How insincere. Luckily, I can think of a way for you to prove how apologetic you actually are." A younger Link would have been terrified at the absolute lack of any sort of smile or happiness across his features, but now it only got him excited, and he didn't hesitate to respond.

"Anything." Lvellie moved his foot before standing up and gesturing for Link to do the same. Link wasn't sure if he was more relieved or disappointed that the weight on his cock had disappeared, but he was far more interested in what was in store for him and quickly did as he was told. Once they were both on their feet, Lvellie pet Link's hair and tucked it behind his ears, before undoing Link's tie and tossing it on the armchair, followed by his jacket, then his shirt. Link kicked off his shoes and bit back a moan as Lvellie peppered kisses along his neck and down his chest, hands gliding down hips to pull off what clothes were left.

It only took a second after that for Lvellie to straighten up and lead Link to the bed, guiding him onto his hands and knees before stripping off his own pants and boots. Just waiting for Lvellie was more painful for Link than his earlier punishment. He soon climbed onto the bed, positioning himself just behind Link and running his hands everywhere he could, up the back of Link's thighs, higher to cup his ass, and then along his hips and waist. He eventually grabbed Link's hair and pushed a few fingers into his mouth, which Link sucked on. If he didn't, this would hurt far worse, though he didn't really mind that. He just wanted to get to the fun.

After a little while, Lvellie pulled his hand away only to shove his fingers into Link's asshole, which earned a loud groan from him. He usually wasn't this sensitive, but it had been far too long since last time and being distracted with Allen all day, he hadn't prepared himself as well as he could have. He bucked against Lvellie's hand and winced when that got him a slap on the ass. It didn't stop him from leaning into it as far as he could, desperate for Lvellie to see that he didn't need to be loosened up. He did, absolutely, but he couldn't stand dealing with this teasing. 

In what Link knew was meant as another punishment, Lvellie wrapped his free hand around Link's bruised cock and starting pumping it as forcefully as he could, soon rendering his composed assistant a moaning, shaking mess. He went slowly enough to keep Link from climax, but his grip was still somehow tight and rough, and the fingers inside hadn't gotten easier for Link to take, either; he was fairly certain Lvellie had added a third, and maybe a fourth, at some point. Altogether, it was excruciating, and Link was aching for more.

He didn't have to wait long for that, at least, because soon enough Lvellie's hand pulled away from Link's hole in favor of grabbing his hair and shoving his face into the sheets, before leaning over him to whisper in his ear.

"You could at least try to be quiet, Howard." There wasn't enough time for Link to respond even if he had been able to, Lvellie forcing his dick inside Link's asshole the next second, far faster and deeper than Link was ready for. He was sure that if he hadn't been muzzled, the entire Order would have been able to hear him yell.

After that, Lvellie didn't move, allowing Link a bit of time to adjust, only shifting the slightest bit so he could run kisses along Link's neck and shoulder. Soon his kisses became rougher and he sucked on Link's skin, leaving bruise after bruise everywhere he could, before pounding into him with the same deliberate slowness that he was using to assault Link's cock. It wasn't long until Link was whimpering into the sheets, the cloth balled up in his hands, his hips bucking every once in a while to try to force Lvellie to go faster; this only ever earned him a harsh bite and, for a few seconds, an even slower pace.

Link wasn't sure how long it had been when Lvellie finally sped up, leaning back to get a better angle for beating into Link as forcefully as he could. The hand around Link's dick started moving faster too and he whined, arching into Lvellie as far as possible, begging for release. It was the years they'd spent together that kept Link from coming before Lvellie did, the ache for his orgasm easily overridden by the need to ensure his master was satisfied, so he waited until Lvellie buried himself to the hilt inside Link and filled him with his seed. The heat flooding through him set him off and he nearly screamed into the sheets as he came onto Lvellie's hand, sharp pains from his bruises stabbing through his cock and blurring with the blinding pleasure of the orgasm wracking his body.

It was longer and brighter than he remembered it, and when he finally stopped trembling and Lvellie pulled away from him, he felt like sobbing at the fact that it was over. He pushed that feeling away as strongly as he could. In recent years, Link had always been made to leave once they were done, had gotten dressed and left and pretended nothing had happened, had ignored the burning in his chest that made him want to wrap his arms around Lvellie and never let go. He had to go back to work. He had to forget. Tonight was no different, but somehow, after not being with him for so long, Link couldn't bring himself to get dressed and leave Lvellie's side, so he sat on the edge of the bed as Lvellie cleaned himself up, trying to work up the heart to go. He heard a sigh behind him.

"Come here." Looking behind him, Lvellie had lied down on his back, eyes closed. Link could almost believe it was him talking in his sleep. "Howard." The command was clearer, there, and Link crawled across the bed, hesitating next to him. Another sigh. Lvellie opened his eyes and sat up, caressing Link's cheek and pulling him into a kiss. For Link, it was nothing short of divine. He happily reciprocated and let the older man pull him down with the kiss, ending up nestled into his side. Lvellie wrapped his arm around Link's shoulders and Link draped his arm across Lvellie's chest. He watched as Lvellie fell asleep, and closed his eyes as well, taking the chance to ignore all of his responsibilities and all of the danger that surrounded both of them, forgetting everything except the feeling of being curled up with the love of his life.

Link was certain that this must be what heaven felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> someday if this goes well i'm gonna write malcolm/link porn from malcolm's point of view and it's gonna be titled "hell" and it's gonna be GREAT even though it isn't bc writing porn is hard but i mean. it'll be good
> 
> anyways, sis, i hope you liked this and that you're having a great time on your vacation!  
> happy birthday, andi <3


End file.
